Cruel mais amável
by Mila Sparrow
Summary: O que um adolescente apaixonado pode fazer? Tudo. [Saori e Seiya] (Esses personagens nao me pertencem)
1. Default Chapter

**Saint Seiya**

"**Cruel"**

**_O que um adolescente apaixonado pode fazer? Tudo. Saori e Seiya_**

Seiya era o garoto mais popular da escola. Assim como Hyoga que por onde passava deixava suspiros pelas garotas. Os dois faziam parte do típico grupo de populares. Adoravam tirar saro dos outros, principalmente dos "menos" populares. Seiya era grosso com todas as garotas feias ou "normais" que se aproximavam. Era insensível e oportunista.

"Se-e-e-i-i-i-y-a-a-a"

"O que foi garota?" Interrompeu a gorota com um olhar desprezível.

"Amanha é o baile. Pensei se você queria i-i-r-r comi-mi-mi-go."

"Você? Se enxerga garota. Eu tenho mil opções. Você acha que você seria escolhida?" A garota correu, saiu chorando. Seiya apenas riu.

"Credo cara. Coitada" Hyoga apareceu por trás pondo a mão nos ombros do amigo.

"Coitada nada..."

"Com que você vai ao baile amanha?"

"Eu? Vou com a Mino e você?"

"Com a gostosa da Shina"

"Hm...vai aproveitar a noite" Os dois riram com um sorriso malicioso. Nesse momento Shun estava passando. Ele era amigo dos dois, porem não era um fã das atitudes deles.

"Shun! Cara vem cá!"

"Fala Hyoga"

"Você vai ao baile?"

"Não dá"

"Por quê?"

"Vou buscar minha prima no aeroporto"

"Aquela que veio mês passado?"

"Não. É outra"

"A ta. Não ia querer ver aquela menina chata de novo"

"Não fala assim dela Hyoga! E você Seiya...pode parar de rir. Por que vocês não vão estudar? Vocês tão atrasados pra aula de Química."

"É verdade! Vamos Seiya. Já levei bronca semana passada"

-o-o-o-

A prima de Shun era uma das garotas mais inteligente que ele conhecia. Ao mesmo tempo muito bonita, com olhos verdes vivos e cabelos compridos. Saori era seu nome. Vivia em Los Angeles. Viria visitar o primo em sua mansão e passar alguns meses. Seria uma mudança brusca. Seus pais acabaram de falecer, tornando tudo muito mais difícil.

"Senhorita Saori?"

"Sim?"

"O vôo está pronto. Podemos ir?"

"Claro Tatsumi"

Saori entrou no avião se despedindo de seu mordomo que era o único no momento que a fez companhia durante todos esses acontecimentos.

-o-o-o-

Já se passavam das 22h. O baile havia começado. Seiya estava pronto para entrar no grande salão com Mino quando seu celular tocou.

"Alô?"

"_Seiya?"_

"Sou eu, é lógico. Fala logo. Tenho uma festa pra curtir nesse momento" Disse impaciente, batendo o pé enquanto Minu fazia cara feia para Seiya.

"_É o Shun. Desculpa cara, mas eu não tenho mais a quem pedir ajuda. Sabe a minha prima que ta chegando hoje?"_

"Sei. O que tem ela?"

"_O meu motorista quebrou o carro e a essa hora não tem mais táxi que vá ao aeroporto e Hyoga ta meio "ocupado" com a Shina. Eu to sem carro. Preciso buscar minha prima. Ela é bem capaz de sair sozinha por Tóquio."_

"Eu entendi. To indo te buscar" Desligou o celular e saiu em direção ao carro

"SEIYA! Aonde você vai?" Gritou Mino

"Embora! Tchau!" Minu ficou muda. Todos olhavam para ela que saiu bufando de raiva.

-o-o-o-

"Muito obrigada Seiya. Desculpa ta fazendo você perder o baile" Falava Shun no carro com o amigo indo em direção ao aeroporto.

"Relaxa. Eu não tava afim mesmo de passar horas com a Minu. Me fala. Como é essa sua prima"

"Ah, ela é muito inteligente"

"Deve ser feia pra burro"

"Eu não acho"

"Toda vez você fala isso e toda vez aparece umas primas suas igual ao diabo" Shun a todo minuto olhava no relógio. Eram 22h30. O vôo tinha chegado a mais de 30 minutos o preocupando.

"Para de olhar pra esse relógio" Seiya foi interrompido com a música do Usher "O que é isso?"

"Meu celular" Falou inocente para o Seiya

"Credo Shun. Que musica gay"

"Besta. Alô?"

"_Cadê você primo?"_

"Saori! Que alívio!"

"_Por quê? Eu não ia pra canto nenhum."_

"Eu já to chegando"

"_Eu vou ta na área de alimentação"_

"Ta bom"

"Ela deva ser gorda!" Comentou Seiya ao ouvir onde ela estaria.

"Por quê?"

"Já chego e quer comer..."

-o-o-o-

"Saori!" Gritou Shun para sua prima. Saori levantou no meio da multidão. Seiya ficou pasmo. Ela era linda.

"Até que enfim!"

"Desculpa"

"Tudo bem! Que saudades" Falou abraçando-o por um bom tempo.

"Saori, esse é o meu amigo Seiya". Ele que me trouxe e vai levar a gente para minha casa

"Prazer" Falou apartando a mão do rapaz. Os dois se entreolharam por um tempo, ficando mudos por alguns minutos.

"Prazer é meu" Disse Seiya saindo do trance

"Vamos então!" Shun disse entusiasmado.

De repente Saori sentiu uma tontura enorme. Seus olhos pareciam colados, eles não abriam. Começou a perder o equilíbrio e ao tentar dar um passo caiu no chão. Shun que estava a sua frente não viu. Seiya atrás da garota a socorreu.

"Shun! A Saori"

"O que tem... Ai meu Deus. Saori" Disse se virando e se ajoelhando ao seu lado. "Vamos levá-la para minha casa"

"A sua é muito longe Shun. Vamos para a minha" A pegou no colo e levou até o carro.

Após alguns minutos chegaram à casa de Seiya, que não era nem um pouco discreta. Tinha um jardim enorme e a casa duas vezes maior. Era um verdadeiro palácio que pertencia à família Ogawara que era rica e poderosa.

"Vou levá-la ao quarto de hospedes" Disse Seiya subindo as escadas com Saori no colo.

"Eu vou buscar uma bacia de água e um remédio. Eu te encontro lá em cima"

Seiya a deitou lentamente sobre a grande cama. Nesse momento Seiya não pode deixar de notar os lindos traços de seu rosto. Eram leves e ao mesmo tempo sensuais. Uma pele branca e cabelos roxos lisos, que a tornavam uma bela mulher. Nesse momento Seiya percebe que Saori começara a se mexer. Pondo sua mão sobre a testa da moça percebeu que estava fervendo de febre.

"O que aconteceu?" Acordou Saori se levantando, porém com poucas forças que tinha acabou caindo sobre a cama novamente, assustando Seiya que estava sozinho com ela.

"Você desmaiou no aeroporto"

"Ah..."

"Você está doente?"

"Não. Eu não ando comendo direito, deve ter sido isso. Onde eu estou?" Falou tentando se desviar do assunto. Seiya percebendo decidiu seguir a vontade da garota

"Na minha casa. A do Shun é muito longe e também está bem tarde pra andar nas ruas a essa hora."

"Nossa Seiya, demorei pra achar o quarto. São tantos!" Shun percebendo que Saori acordou foi direito em sua direção "Tome esse remédio" Mostrou dando um sinal a ela.

"Obrigada"

"Vamos deixá-la descansar." Falou Seiya.

"Obrigada por tudo"

"Até amanha prima" Falou Shun dando um beijo em sua testa

Os dois saíram do quarto. Seiya percebendo o estado ruim de Saori decidiu perguntar ao amigo sobre a situação.

"O que ela tem?"

"A Saori? Nada"

"então por que você deu aquele remédio?"

"Aquele remédio é para febre. Tem problema se eu dormir aqui?"

"Claro que não"

"Então até amanha"

"Até" Falou Seiya que não estava entendendo nada.

Seiya acordou no meio da noite. Eram 4h. Ele não tinha sono algum, foi até a cozinha quando percebeu um barulho estranho. Pegou um taco de baiseboll e andou em direção ao barulho. Viu uma sombra, parecia de um homem. Quando se preparou para bater o taco no rosto do intruso ouviu uma voz estridente.

"Oiiiiiiii..."

"Hyoga" Suspirou Seiya com o susto "O que você ta fazendo aqui? Bêbado ainda"

"A Shina? Sabe a Shina? Ela...sabe o que ela fez? Ela...hauhauhau. Não lembro, mas ela..."

"Vem Hyoga, vou te lavar pra um quarto." Seiya praticamente carregou o amigo que esta totalmente bêbado. Passaram pelo quarto de Saori, onde a porta ainda estava aberta. Hyoga vendo entrou no quarto feito um doido

"Oi lindoca! E ai boneca, quer dar uns amassos?"

"Hoyga! Vem aqui seu desgraçado. Você vai acabar acordando ela"

"Quem é ela?"

"Amanha a gente conversa" jogou Hyoga no chuveiro e o deixou lá.

-o-o-o-

Na manhã seguinte Seiya foi o primeiro a acordar. Aos poucos todos foram descendo para tomar café.

"Nossa...ontem tive um sonho tão estranho"

"Qual foi Saori?" Disse Shun

"Que um rapaz loiro me chamou de boneca e me convidou para sair"

"Nossa" Disse Seiya rindo da cara de Hyoga que estava vermelha

"Foi você Hyoga?" Disse Shun enfurecido.

"Ah meu... eu tava bêbado" Todos riram a mesa.

_O que acham? Continuo ou não?_

_Eu achei mó grande o capitulo._

_Bjos da Mila_


	2. Adaptações

Capítulo 2

Adaptações

O dia não estava claro e quente como sempre. Uma frente fria decidiu "estacionar" na cidade de Tóquio por alguns meses. O céu agora estava diferente, as nuvens brancas com o fundo azul não estavam mais lá, perdera a graça com os tons cinza.

Saori ainda estava se adaptando com a nova cidade, novas pessoas e novos costumes. Ainda não entendia a razão de não usar garfos e facas numa refeição e muito menos comer sobre pequenas almofadas. O seu mais novo desafiou era enfrentar uma nova escola. Ela sabia que seria o centro das atenções com piadas e brincadeiras rancorosas.

"A gente tem que ir pra aula hoje?" Falava manhosa para o primo

"Logo que sim Saori. Não se preocupe, ninguém vai te maltratar"

"Não sei não, garotas nessa idade são uns monstros"

"Claro que não. Shunrei, Freya e a Hilda. Elas são muito legais"

"Elas não são as únicas garotas da escola. Deve ter uma bem metidas"

"Em qualquer lugar tem, mas vamos logo, eu ainda tenho que te deixar na sua sala"

"Eu sei ir sozinha..."

"... é capaz de você fugir da escola. Eu te conheço, tem cara de santa, mas quando não quer fazer alguma coisa faz de tudo pra não fazer. E acelera porque o Seiya deve ta nervoso. A gente ta atrasando ele"

"Ta, ta, ta"

-o-o-o-

A escola era bem maior do que Saori imaginava. Assim que saíram do carro todos a olharam. Muitos pareciam estar vendo um inseto nojento, outros uma deusa da Antiga Grécia. Saori dava passos inseguros, a vontade era de sair correndo de lá. Shun percebendo seu nervosismo apertou a mão dela com força, demonstrando que não estava sozinha.

"Saori, vai da tudo certo" Falou sussurrando para a prima.

"Eu estou aqui. Ninguém vai te fazer mal" Falou Hyoga oferecendo cavaleiramente o braço para acompanhá-la "E eu a levo para a sala"

"Não precisa..."

"...precisa sim"

"Ta certo então. Tchau rapazes" Falou dando um beijo na testa do primo. Hyoga mostrou todas as salas para Saori e até que chegou a sua sala onde teria a primeira aula do dia.

"Aqui é sua primeira aula. É Química com o professor Asamori"

"Que ótimo. Vou começar logo com Química. Eu conheço alguém dessa sala?"

"O meu amigo Ikki tem aula com ele. Ikki! Vem cá cara" Disse chamando o amigo que conversava com duas garotas muito bonitas que olharam com desprezo para Saori.

"Oi cara. Soube que você ficou bebadão ontem"

"É...são detalhes. Eu quero te apresentar a prima do Shun. O nome dela é Saori"

"Prazer"

"O prazer é todo meu" Disse dando um leve beijo na bochecha rosa de Saori "Meu nome é Ikki. Vamos entrar, faço questão de fazer companhia a você nessa aula" Ikki era um rapaz grosso e violento, mas quando está com alguma mulher é generoso e atencioso.

Saori era estudiosa, mas naquele momento a sua vontade de estudar era zero. Virou seu rosto em direção a janela e ficou assistindo alguns rapazes jogaram algum esporte que ela não conhecia muito bem.

"Ikki, quem é essa menina?"

"Ah, é a prima do Shun"

"Ela é legal?"

"Ela é bonita"

"Isso eu sei besta"

"Saori!" Falou a menina se aproximando após o professor dar uma pequena saída rápida da sala.

"Sim?"

"Meu nome é Shunrei. Muito prazer"

"O meu nome você já sabe. Muito prazer" As duas conversaram por um bom tempo, mas especificamente, durante toda aula de Química.

-o-o-o-

Assim que a aula acabou Saori foi se encontrar com Shun.

"E aí como foi a aula?"

"Conheci a Shunrei" Falou Saori animada

"Viu? Não tem só bruxa nessa escola"

"Pois é!" Nesse momento Saori parou de falar ao ver um lindo rapaz passar ao seu lado. Seus cabelos eram longos e pretos. Tinha uma pele clara, e olhos puxados. Parecia uma rapaz chinês, que alias era muito bonito. Saori pensando que ele iria passar direito, parou bem a sua frente, a deixando completamente corada.

"Oi Shun, tudo bom?"

"Oi Shiryu"

"_Shiryu! Que nome lindo, que rapaz lindo"_ Pensou Saori

"Quem é essa senhorita?"

"Saori, muito prazer. Sou prima do Shun"

"A de Los Angeles certo?"

"Isso mesmo"

"Encantado em conhece-la" Deu um leve sorriso, fazendo Saori se derreter por inteiro.

"O encanto é meu"

"Eu estou indo almoçar com Saori e os rapazes, você quer ir junto?"

"Na verdade não posso. Tenho que falar com a Hilda. É hoje."

"Ah...boa sorte"

"Obrigada" Assim que Shiryu saiu, Saori não pode conter sua curiosidade

"O que ele vai falar com essa Hilda?"

"É uma longa história Saori. Hoje a noite em casa eu te explico"

"Ah..."

Os dois chegaram à cantina onde encontraram um grupo com muita gente. Lá estavam conhecidos de Saori apenas Hyoga, Shunrei e Seiya.

" O gente, eu quero apresentar a minha prima, o nome dela é Saori"

"Oii..." Disseram todos em conjunto

"Bom, essa é a Marin, irmã de Seiya" Era uma moça alta, parecida com Seiya, mas com traços mais femininos. "Essa é a Hilda"

"_Hm...aquela Hilda do Shiryu. Ela é bonita, olhos claros, cabelos claros..." _Pensou Saori

"Eu mesmo me apresento. Eu sou o Jabu" Disse beijando a mãe da garota.

"Eh...oi.." Falou Saori tirando delicadamente sua mão.

"Essa é a Freya, irmã de Hilda"

"Olá! Seja bem vinda"

"_Menina simpática, mas ainda tem cara de criança, hehe"_ Pensou Saori

"Acho que o resto..."

"...eu não sou resto não viu" Falou Hyoga indignado

"Então, o resto você já conhece" Falou ignorando o comentário do amigo.

-o-o-o-

Após um dia intenso, Saori finalmente chegou em casa. Estava cansada, mas em quem realmente pensava era no rapaz de cabelos compridos, parecia amor à primeira vista. É claro que ela não acreditava nessas bobagens, mas sentiu uma pontada de desejo em abraçá-lo e beija-lo no momento em que o viu.

"Gostou dos meus amigos?"

"Eles são muito simpáticos. Me conta a história da Hilda"

"Ah sim. É o seguinte. Shiryu é muito reservado e a única mulher que namorou foi Shunrei, mas Hilda também gosta dele e ele teve que contar que mesmo estando sozinho agora ele não queria nada com ela"

"Coitadinha...mas por que ele não tem mais nada com a Shunrei?"

"Ela é maravilhosa, mas ela acabou traindo ele quando ela ficou bêbada nas férias"

"Nossa...que triste"

"Pois é, mas por que você quer saber isso tudo hein?"

"Ah...curiosidade só"

"Sei, sei, pra mim tem mais...".

"Quem sabe?" Deu umas risadas do primo desconfiado.

Por enquanto parecia que tudo estava dando certo, mas como nada na vida é fácil, Saori teria muitos problemas, principalmente com certas pessoas.

"Você viu essa nova garota?"

"Vi sim, muito tosta pelo jeito"

"Quem é ela?"

"Uma tal de Saori" Falou outra garota entrando na conversa, uma moça alta, de cabelos verdes.

"O que ela veio fazer aqui?"

"Não sei amiga, mas pelo jeito ela ta de olho no seu amorzinho platônico". Falou em deboche a amiga.

"Não fala assim" Falou a menina aborrecida

"Ah, Hilda, ela ta amarradona nele"

"E como você sabe disso?"

"Eu vi o jeito que ela olha pra ele" Falou a terceira garota da conversa.

**Continua...**

_Então gente o que acharam? Fiz meio que uma introdução dos personagens, não é bem completa mas da pra ter uma idéia de quem das meninas vai querer prejudicar a Saori com o Shiryu, mas esclarecendo, a Saori não vai ficar com ele por muito a paixão dela vai ser por outra pessoa que você deve imaginar..._

_Desculpa, eu não ta comentando nos fics de todo mundo, mas o meu antivírus não ta deixando eu abrir janelas, aí da mó rolo. Mas eu to adorando os fic "No submundo do crime", "Vida bandida", "Marcas do Passado", "Nada eh por acaso" entre outros, na verdade eu to lendo...hm...16 fics diferentes. São todos ótimos, tem muita gente aqui que escreve muito!_

_Bjos da Mila_


	3. Comprometido

Capítulo 3

Comprometido

Saori havia começado a se adaptar com a nova escola e amigos. Muitos pareciam simpáticos. O único que a realmente hipnotizou era Shiryu. Ele era tão bonito, educado, calmo.

"_Tão perfeito" _Saori pensava em seu quarto quando ouviu uns gritos vindo da sala. Assustada, correu para ver o que acontecia. Era madrugada, quem poderia estar a essa hora lá?

Saori com pressa correu. Ao descer as escadas viu vários homens. Todos de pretos, com os rostos pintados, cobrindo qualquer forma de identificação.

"Peguem ela" Gritou o maior homem do grupo de doze. Três vieram em sua direção. Correu para o quarto do irmão que dormia. Um deles a agarrou pelas costas levando-a ao ar, sendo impossível correr, a única maneira de pedir ajuda era gritando, mas a pressão sobre seu estomago era tão grande que sua voz não saia, não conseguia chamar por Shun, apenas em sua mente _"Me ajuda primo", mas_ foi inútil, um dos homens colocou sobre seu rosto um lenço branco, a fazendo adormecer.

Saori acordou com uma dor insuportável, seu corpo doía e sua cabeça latejava. Quando começou a prestar atenção o que estava ao seu redor viu que ainda estava na sua casa, no seu quarto, em sua cama. Não entendia nada. De uma hora estava com ladrões, assassinos, marginais, o que seja, e agora como se nada tivesse acontecido estava em sua cama. Foi um sonho? A porta se abriu lentamente, Shun estava com uma cara abatida, pálida.

"Você até que enfim acordou!"

"O que aconteceu? Eu não estou entendendo" Tentou levantar, mas a dor falava mais alto

"Fomos assaltados, eu levei um soco e acabei desmaiando..."

"E quem nos ajudou?"

"Seiya...Ele conseguiu impedir que a levassem" Saori imediatamente desanimou, queria que seu salvador fosse Shiryu.

"Como fez isso?"

"Muitos detalhes, você está cansada, durma, outro dia falaremos disso"

"Ok" Saori atendeu o desejo do primo. Estava realmente cansada, não tinha capacidade de pensar em nada, nem mesmo no rapaz que se apaixonou. Tudo foi tão rápido que nem ao menos Saori pode pensar sobre toda essa situação, apenas adormeceu.

Algumas horas depois Saori não agüentava mais ficar trancada naquele quarto, mas Shun insistia. Seiya deu um leve toque na porta e entrou vagarosamente.

"Com licença"

"Ah...oi Seiya"

"Como você está?"

"Melhor...Obrigada pela sua ajuda"

"Não há problema algum" Disse se sentando na cama ao lado de Saori

"Eh...hm..." Saori ficou totalmente desconfortável com aquela situação. Era dele, entre todos seus novos amigos que Saori se sentia estranha. Sua presença a incomodava, não por ser um mau rapaz, mas por alguma razão inexplicável. Não era também como Shiryu que parecia estar indo ao céu quando estava junto dele. Ela não sabia se era amor ou apenas paixão.

"Você lembra de alguma coisa?"

"Poucas.."

"Que bom, o traumatismo será menor" Disse dando um leve sorriso. "Bom, só vim para isso. Melhor eu ir."

"Obrigada" Seiya deu um leve beijo em sua testa e sussurrou em seu ouvido

"Não queria perder você..." Saori fez uma cara de espanto.

Aquilo foi como uma flechada em seu coração. Sinceramente, não havia entendido nada. Como alguém falaria isso do nada?

"_Ele deve estar louco..." _Pensou tentando achar uma desculpa e esquecer do assunto.

-o-o-o-

"Oi Saori" Falou parando brutalmente em sua frente bem ofegante

"Ah...oi Shunrei. Tudo bom?"

"Eu estou ótima...e você, melhorou?"

"Totalmente..."

"Vamos para aula?"

"Fazer o que né?"

"Se quiser a gente cabula" Disse parando em frente à sala de aula

"Quem sabe outro dia" Disse dando um leve sorriso forçado.

Aquela aula esta entediante. Na verdade, Saori não estava prestando atenção, apenas olhando para Shiryu. Ela o achava maravilhoso... perfeito

"Perfeito..." Suspirou falando sem intenção alguma.

"Como você disse?" Falou Shiryu confuso que sentava em sua frente

"Ah...eh...não...nada não!" Disse gaguejando "_Ele falou comigo!"_ Pensou

"Então ta" E se virou. Ao fim da aula Shunrei veio correndo querendo falar com Saori

"Eu tenho uma coisa muito seria pra falar" Saori logo se espantou

"O que?"

"Você gosta do Shiryu?"

"Eh...não...sim"

"Sim ou não?"

"A sei lá!"

"Se quiser..."

"Se quiser nada Shunrei" Interrompeu a amiga com uma voz mais autoritária

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu só o acho bonito..."

"Isso já é um ótimo pretexto! Deixa vai"

"Ta...ta bom" Riu ao ver a felicidade da amiga. Nesse mesmo momento as duas não percebiam que alguém ouvia sua conversa.

-o-o-o-

"Shiryu" Sussurrou

"Besta eu já sei disso!" Disse dando um berro que todo o corredor a escutou

"Calma Shina! Não sabia! O que você quer mesmo saber?"

"Shunrei"

"Ela vai ajudar"

"Só te mantenho porque você às vezes é útil" E saiu com aquele típico andar de patricinha dona da escola.

"Não sei como eu te aturo"

"Por que ela paga sua mensalidade" Falou Hilda pondo o a mão no ombro da amiga.

"É"

"Calma Éris. Você sabe do nosso combinado..."

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou até ao fim"

"Ótimo. Você sabe que não é por egoísmo meu, mas é por merecimento"

"Eu não duvido de seus motivos e sei muito bem que é por ciúmes seu" Falou sarcasticamente para Hilda com um olhar sério.

"Não fale assim...".

"Hilda eu não tão burra assim, só me finjo ta?" E saiu em direção ao Shun e Saori

"Olá"

"Oi" Falou Saori confusa

"Nós ainda não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Éris. Prazer"

"Saori. O prazer é todo meu" E os três saíram juntos numa conversa animada. Saori se dispersou quando Seiya passou ao seu lado fixando seus olhos no dela.

"Saori! Sa?"

"Oi Shun...me desculpe. O que foi?"

"Estava te perguntando se você quer ir à casa de Shiryu. Não quero te deixar em casa sozinha"

"Eu não quero ser uma mala para você!"

"Não vai ser"

"Então tudo bem"

-o-o-o-

Na casa de Shiryu...

"Fala com ela ta bem? Eu não tenho coragem..."

"Mas por que contar para ela? Ninguém sabe ainda"

"Ela ta afim de você! Não quero iludi-la, mas avise que isso é segredo"

"Como você quiser" Falou puxando Shunrei pela cintura delicadamente dando pequenos selinhos em seu rosto.

"Para Shiryu...Aqui não e vai logo"

Saori estava sentada na volta de todos seus novos amigos jogando buraco

" Nossa! Não ganho mais" Hyoga gritou mais alto que todos que estavam na sala

" Burro!" Falou Freya tirando sarro do amigo

"Ei..." Falou se aproximando dela e dando um selinho.

"Para! Idiota" Falou irritada. Odiava quando Hyoga a beijava. Não eram namorados nem nada parecido, mas Hyoga parecia gostar de irritar Freya que saiu da lá brava fechando a porta do banheiro com uma tremenda força

"Era só brincadeira" Falou inocente para os amigos

"Saori"

"Oi?"

"Posso falar com você? A sós?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm" Falou Hyoga maliciosamente

"Cala a boca cara" Shun disse dando um murro em seu ombro

"Claro" Falou Saori se levantando, percebendo a cara brava de Seiya.

Os dois foram ate a varanda da grande casa.

"O que foi Shiryu? Olha, o que a Shunrei tenha dito pra você..."

"Eu e ela estamos juntos." Interrompeu a garota

"Como?"

"Eu a perdoei."

" E por que você não conta para seus amigos?"

"Eles acham ridículo eu voltar com ela"

"Ridículo?"

"Tem tanta mulher no mundo..."

"Aposto que foi o Seiya que falou"

"Por que voce acha isso?"

"Machismo"

"Na realidade quem disse isso foi Hyoga, mas ele apoiou. Isso não importa, eu queria dizer que você é uma garota maravilhosa mas"

"Eu já entendi Shiryu. Tudo não passa de uma atração física" Falou tentando dar um ponto final na conversa desagradável. "_Será que é só atração?" _Terminou a frase em sua mente.

**Continua...**

_O que acham? Não tenho muito a falar..._

_Bjos da Mila _


	4. Beijo esquecido

**Capítulo 4**

**O beijo esquecido**

_Antes de começar, eu fiz uma confusão. A Shunrei se ofereceu para Saori em relação a paixão por Shiryu, mas Shunrei e Shiryu ficarem. Saori soube disso pelo rapaz.. Que confusão. Vamos fingir que isso não aconteceu ok?_

Todos estavam ainda na casa de Shiryu. Saori após a conversa voltaram com os amigos, que a olhava com ar curioso, querendo saber da conversa.

"O que foi?" Falou brava para todos, que se viraram tentando disfarçar.

"Ta tudo bem Saori?" Falou Shunrei sussurrando para a amiga "Você ficou brava comigo? Por favor não fique..."

"É claro que não estou. Que cabeça sua"

"Promete não falar nada para ninguém?"

"Vou pensar..." Falou dando um sorriso e rindo da cara pálida da amiga de susto.

"Mas..."

"É claro que eu não conto"

Todos agora estavam assistindo ao um filme de terror. Já eram duas horas da manha, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Freya estava ao lado de Shunrei longe de Hyoga que tentava se aproximar. Shiryu estava do outro lado de Shunrei. Os dois atentamente trocavam carinhos para não serem descobertos. Shun estava conversando animadamente com Éris que tentava fingir dar bola para o amigo. Por fim, por mera falta de espaço Saori se sentou ao lado de Seiya. Ele por sua vez não falou com ela nem ao menos a olhou.

O filme estava entediando Saori decidiu tomar uma água, _(obs: refrigerante da celulite gente, hehe!) _como não conhecia a casa muito bem, foi fácil se perder naquela mansão. Saori acabou parando na biblioteca. _(obs: é fácil achar cozinha, mas vamos deixar a historia mais interessante, hehe)_ Se encantou com a quantidade de livros separados por autor, ano e tema. Saori não pode deixar de ficar admirando, afinal, adora livros.

Enquanto admirava uma antiguidade, alguém entrou na sala. Saori desatenta não percebeu nada, apenas sentiu algo em sua cintura. Dois braços estavam a envolvendo no momento. Ela levou um susto se virando rapidamente. Quando viu, estava nos braços de um rapaz forte, de olhos castanhos e cabelos desarrumados.

"O que você quer?" Ela falou nervosa.

"Quer mesmo saber?"

"Não! Me larga agora!" Falou num tom mais autoritário tentando se livrar de seus braços, porém ele era forte demais para conseguir se soltar.

"Não" Com um sorriso maroto deu um beijo selvagem. Tudo parecia ser desesperado. Passou a ser ardente, como se isso fosse desejado há muito tempo. Aos poucos Saori foi se acomodando nos braços de Seiya que deslizava suas mãos pelo seu corpo. Saori bagunçava seus cabelos morenos. Recobrando a consciência do que estava havendo Saori deu um pulo se separando do rapaz.

"Pra que isso?" Falou passando a mão na boca, manchando seu rosto com o batom vermelho claro que estava.

"Deu vontade!"

"Então agora você faz o que quer sem pensar nas conseqüências ou nas pessoas que envolvem essa sua vontadizinha!" Gritava de raiva. Estava odiando estar naquela situação embaraçosa.

Seiya não falou nada, apenas se aproximou de novo de Saori, ela por sua vez saiu para o outro lado evitando cair novamente na tentação. O rapaz não desistira. Antes que ela conseguisse sair da sala Seiya trancou a porta pondo a chave em seu bolço.

"Me dê a chave. Eu quero sair daqui, e é agora" Saori veio em direção rapaz determinada em pegar a chave. Seiya brincava com Saori segurando a chave no ar, como Saori era baixa tinha que pular para alcançar o 1,75 de Seiya _(obs: no desenho, eles têm praticamente a mesma altura.) _

"Eu te dou a chave com uma condição"

"Qual?"

"Hm...deixe-me ver." Falou se aproximando lentamente de Saori que dava passos para trás. Seiya a puxou com toda força pelo braço e com o outro sobre sua cintura fina. Saori tremeu, suas pernas estavam bambas. Seiya ao tentava beija-la, porém, a garota desviava até que Seiya segurou seu rosto e disse:

"É essa a condição" Saori não disse nada. Ficou quieta, parada no mesmo lugar, Seiya aproveitando a situação lhe deu um beijo. Saori já não tentava mais evitar o beijo, o aproveitou. Seiya passava sua mão sobre a coxa da menina. A paixão era intensa, tudo foi se tornando mais quente, ardente, apaixonante. Seiya, repentinamente a largou.

"Aqui está a chave" Sorriu e se sentou na poltrona que havia na sala. Saori não havia entendido nada. Com ódio, fechou a porta com toda a força, fazendo o rapaz rir.

-o-o-o-

"Nossa! Pra onde você foi Saori?" Falou Freya percebendo a ausência demorada da moça. Nessa mesma hora Seiya aparece.

"Eita! E você Seiya? Onde estava?"

"Na biblioteca..." Respondeu como não se fosse nada demais, se sentando novamente para ver o final do filme. Saori não respondeu nada a ninguém, apenas se sentou no seu lugar, ao lado de Seiya.

Saori não sabia como agir. Seiya parecia se esquecer de tudo que aconteceu na biblioteca. Saori não pode conter sua curiosidade sobre essa atitude de Seiya.

"Por que você fez aquilo tudo?"

"Por que eu quis" Falou prestando atenção, ou ao menos fingindo, no filme.

"Ah, então foi diversão e pronto, acabou tudo?"

"Por que você quer mais?" Falou chegando perto dela dando alguns selinhos em seu pescoço, mas Saori recuou.

"Não"

"Então pronto. Resolvido"

**Continua...**

_Como eu ainda não sei escrever as cenas com detalhes que descrevam bem e demonstre os sentimentos que estão ocorrendo acho que até que ficou bom. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos da Mila_


End file.
